A Dream Within Reality
by Maddithong
Summary: "A beautiful girl like you could get any man to bow before her." Chapter 8: Lady of the Night .BaschxPeneloxBalthier.Character Death.
1. Chapter 1: There's a thief among us!

**_ A Dream within Reality _**

**A/N: **_Look ma, I'm writing a FF fic! Ain't that just snazzy? Alright, since I got the game for Xmas (yay) I have fallen in love with it... and yes, you can guess that I am not far at all (actually at the moment I am just running around leveling up!) But indeed, I needed to write.  
Now this is pretty much just one big drabble (more chapters to come, don't you worry) and I'm pretty sure the pairing is going to be BalthierxPenelo... I think. It's going to be random, but fun. Lacking in plot, but totally awesome. And fluffy, but who doesn't like that?_

**Chapter 1: There's a thief among us!**

"Now, now. Don't get your ends all tied up in a knot." The brave sky pirate took no second thought in separating two young blonde orphans, their fists inches from impacting. He placed his hands on one of them, pulling her back just as she took a blind swing at the boy in front of her.

"First my ring, now this!" She spat while trying to shrug off the man holding her. However his grip was far too strong and she found herself carelessly punching at nothing but air. "When I get a hold of you Vaan, I'll... I'll..."

"What is wrong with you? I didn't do anything!" The boy continued to get in her face, seeing how she was enable to inflict any real damage, and grinned at her efforts to be released. She growled at this, and using the man behind her as a brace, brought her knees to her chest and kicked the blonde in the stomach sending him stumbling backwards.

"That was a spectacular move, doll, but shall we try to keep it down? Wouldn't want to wake up the whole neighborhood, now would we." The girl ceased all actions and looked up at the brunette holding her. With the infamous smirk on display, she felt her cheeks burning.

"Too late now." A viera entered the hallway from a flight of stairs near the rear of the group, and the soft tapping of her walking made Balthier glance behind him. She stopped beside the blonde boy, and placed her hand on her hip; a stance of annoyance on her part.

"Now look what we did. We were having so much fun playing, that we woke up this lovely woman from her beauty sleep." The sky pirate sent a smile her way, only to drop it as the young girl in his arms was making quite a ruckus.

"Playing, I highly doubt." She swiftly grabbed the boy's collar as he was about to dash towards his prey, clotheslining him thus making him fall hard on his ass. "I was also not sleeping." Due to lack of energy left, both orphan's calmed to the point of silence, and the brunette decided that it was time to ask what exactly sparked this fire.

"Tell me what's wrong, doll." He was still holding on to the blonde, even though her legs were weak and she wanted nothing else but to spill onto the cool ground in defeat. Fran, looking uninterested on the outside, listened in curiously as the boy below her leaned up against a wall.

"He," Penelo pointed to her enemy. "...stole my book."

"Ah yes, your... book." Balthier was as dumbfounded as the other two across from them.

"Yeah, and yesterday he stole my ring!" She made for one more attempt at slinging herself at the boy, almost caught her captor off guard, but was still unsuccessful. So, she slowly slid down to the ground. Her captor knelt down beside her, and placed his hand gently on her back.

"You have proof then, that this mischievous thief took your precious belongings?"

"Well..." Her silence was enough for an answer. Balthier scratched his head and Fran let out a sigh of irritation. "Who else would have? He's the only one that goes into my room!"

"That doesn't mean I took anything..."

"You shut up, you thief!"

"Make me--"

"Alright then." The man stood up, bringing the flustered Penelo along with him. "Seeing how this girl's room is so... unsafe, I think she should stay with me. How 'bout that, doll? I'll keep you warm--" A loud slap echoed throughout the empty ship.

"You... you pervert!" The girl stomped off and slammed the door behind her. Balthier stood there, his hand touching his red cheek, shocked beyond belief.

"That would be a first." The viera then takes her leave, hiding a small smile that pinched at her lips. The boy on the far wall didn't know what to do, how to act or what to say. He found himself watching the brunette and his stolid expression with bemusement.

"Feisty little girl, isn't she?"

**A/N:** _I write short chapters, deal with it. Oh and review please! Make them happy, joyful, and gorgeous ones too. :D  
'Kay I love you, byebye!_


	2. Chapter 2: All the young girls do it

**A Dream within Reality**

**A/N:** ermm.. slow update, heh heh. But now I have decided that the story will be BaschxPeneloxBalthier! Yippe random pairings! Actually I had a dream the other day that totally inspired me... so yeah, dont worry, it will mainly be Banelo/Benelo/or whatever you call them. I WAS going to say something else... but I forgot. Seeing how was being retarded last night and wouldnt let me sign in, so I had to post this when I got up!

**Chapter 2: All the young girls do it**

After the darkness slowly creeps away and the light takes its place, three humes and a viera take a rest in the Strahl's dining hall. A brunette leisurely drinks his morning cup of coffee, as his companion watches the orphans placed across the room.

"What do you suppose they are doing?"

"_She_ is apologizing."

"Oh, your sure?" The viera gave him a look in reply to this unnecessary question. He ignores the gesture, so she continues to observe him.

"You do not forget last night."

"Hmm..." The sky pirate concentrates deeply on the brown liquid in his cup. Then, looking up confidently, he grins. "The first time the leading man gets..."

"'Turned down' by a woman hume."

"I was going to say: struck by a girl." Fran's gaze leaves her companion, proving that she has already lost interest in the current conversation, so they sit silently. However, In the other corner of the room was not so quiet.

"Vaan, I'm serious. If you really do have them, please just..."

"I told you already!" The boy through his arms up in exasperation. "I do not have your stupid book--"

"Its not stupid." The blonde's eyes trailed down to the floor, her lips pressed together tightly. Her friend looked at her, a hint of curiosity pulling at his mind. He tapped the table with his index finger.

"How 'bout this... I'll help you find this book. If you tell me what it is." The girl looked up at him with relief, only for it to be washed away when he asked what book it actually was. She felt her cheeks start to burn, and Vaan began nudging her arm to tell him. Drawing circles with her finger tip on the table's surface, she slowly met his gaze.

"The thing is..."

"Ah, our gallant knight came to join us. " Balthier's voice chimed as a familiar face entered the room. The blonde took a seat beside the silvered haired sky pirate and awkwardly leaned back. As the three began a simple conversation, Penelo turned back to boy infront of her. He was waiting with one hundred percent of his attention directed only to her response.

"It was... it is... my -----." The girl's voice was so quiet that the last word barely escaped her lips.

"Your what?" He leaned in closer to understand her. She sighed and spoke a little louder.

"My d----."

"I can't hear you!"

"I said my D-I-A-R-Y, you _idiot_!" Yelling in his face, she could not help but stand up, pushing over her chair in the process. Thus, amongst all that noise, she got the attention of every person (and viera) in the room. Slowly glancing behind her, the blonde saw Balthier smirking, Fran blinking, and poor Basch confused beyond repair. To make things worse, Vaan began laughing hysterically. He laughed so hard he actually fell off his seat, making two fools out of five.

"'Dairy'?" The knight raised an eyebrow.

"I believe she said: 'diary'." The brunette coughs. Basch scratches his head, stating he knew that, forcing a slight chuckle.  
Three fools out of five.

"Its perfectly normal for a young girl to write down her thoughts: crushes, and the like." Penelo sent a cold stare straight in the sky pirate's direction, making him completely loose his infamous smirk, then dropping his drink all over his trousers.  
That makes four out of five.

Fran was completely surrounded by idiots.

**A/N:** Hoh hooh hooooh, I just love that ending. :P  
Yeah yeah, its short again... silly me, trix are for kids.

'Kay I love you, byebye!


	3. Chapter 3: What a wonderful start

**A Dream within Reality**

**A/N:** Oh how I absolutely adore this chapter. I just do, alright! I'm trying to write longer chapters.. but thats not really working out for me. Heh. At the end of this I'll explain what the gang is actually doing... you know, just cuz. Ah yes, I do say HRH, which means His Royal Highness. If you wanted to know. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: What a wonderful start**

"What are you--can we PLEASE get going?" H.R.H's grand entrance was pretty much ignored by room's population, all except for one knight. The blonde politely stood as she stepped in, his manners not leaving him since way back. The princess glanced around the room with a look of disgust, then finding the head of the captain, cleared her throat. The brunette turned his head and nodded.

"G'mornin', princess."

"If your finished, I think we should leave and get this over with." This trip to the Lhusu Mines was beginning to become a hassle, and slowly it was wearing down on Ashe's nerves. Soon after leaving Rabanastre, Fran demands they land the Strahl for maintenance purposes. Thus, they have been sitting in the middle of the Estersand, waiting to get into the sky again. And so far, the princess has witnessed the viera doing anything but what she is supposed to do.

"Are we not ready?" Silence was a reply to her question, as Fran stood up and brushed past the girl without a word.

"Yes, yes." Balthier reassured the confused princess with a smile, and raised to his feet. Ashe noticed the stain on his pants, sighed at his idiocy, and left to her courters. Finally Basch returned to his seat, as he was standing the whole time, and glanced behind him. The two blonde orphans were placed at their table, whispering softly to each other.

"What's gotten into her?" The boy tilts his head towards the door, indicating he was speaking of H.R.H. Across from him, Penelo shakes her head in reply. A knock sounds at the door as the captain was signaling for everyone's attention.

"We will be taking off soon. Best get comfortable." Sending a wink in the girl's direction, and ignoring the scowl he got from her, he left to change his coffee stained trousers for fresh ones. The room got awfully quiet, so the blonde knight stood up and nodded towards the children. Penelo watched silently as the man left. Eager to watch Balthier and Fran operating the Strahl once more, Vaan dashed out of the room before the girl even noticed him gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a few minutes, as Basch was having "troubles" with his seat, everyone was settled in. The captain asked if anyone had to go to the washroom, smiled at the ladies, and shooed Vaan off his shoulder. Then, with a few clicks of buttons and a pull of a lever, the ship's engine roared and they began to rise.

"Hey Balthier, what's that button?" The blonde pointed over the man's shoulder at a blinking switch, only to get his hand swatted away.

"An irrelevant one. Would you kindly sit down?" As the boy sat down, Fran suddenly started pressing what seemed as every button and switch available on the dashboard. A loud cough echoed, sending a jolt throughout the ship. Then silence.

"Wha--" Vaan stood up again, only to be thrown back as the Strahl began to tip. People began flying across the room to one side, the sky pirate yelling at them to level it out. The viera and himself shouting out codes and orders to one another. They were falling. Falling faster and faster, and then... impact.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Everyone have all their limbs?" The brunette glanced behind him at the pile of bodies collected between the seats. Vaan had ended up at the very back of the room, flat on his stomach. Basch was sitting exactly how he was before, besides the fact that he had a blonde girl sprawled across his lap. He helped her to the seat beside him, checking for injuries. The princess jumped out of no-where and glared at the two in front.

"What just happened?!"

"Fran." Balthier said no more and his partner was already out the door. He turned to princess Ashe and shrugged. She sighed and sat down, massaging her temples. Vaan took this as an opportunity and jumped into the co-pilot's sit.

"Don't touch anything." The sky pirate got up, walked past the knight and the girl, and stopped. Penelo had her hand to her head, rocking slightly. Basch was asking her if he could have a look, but she just pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine, just dazed." She forced a small smile, Balthier placed a hand on the knight's shoulder.

"Get this girl to bed... Vaan I said don't touch anything. That means, don't touch anything." Ashe goes to open her mouth, but he stops her. "We will get this thing up and running. Just go drink some tea, comb your hair, or whatever you do in the meantime." Then leaving, he trips over his own feet, cursing loudly down the hall.

Ashe quickly takes the pilot seat, glancing over the dead dashboard, Vaan watching her curiously. She reaches for a button, but the boy pulls her hand away.

"If I can't touch anything, you can't." With another sigh, the princess leans back, softly mumbling to herself. Vaan looks behind him at Basch trying to help the stubborn girl. She was refusing his help, and getting up on her own, stumbles to the door.

"Hey Penelo, you al--" And thump, she walks right into the wall beside the doorway. After a curse or two, Basch grabs her by the shoulders and guides her out to her courters. Turning back, Ashe was already pressing random switches.

"Hey!" The blonde swats her hand away, and she returns to pouting.

**A/N: **Hehehe... thats my fav chapter for far!

Anywho, the gang is heading out to Bhujerba to get to the Lhusu Mines. Why you ask? To hunt a mark! Actually, I just recently killed this one, so I thought: why not include it in my story? And so... tada! The gang is hunting: the Antlion!

Oh and I have decided there will be a character death. But whom? Bahahah... you wont expect this one, I tellz yeah. Not a very important character--but, ah! ive said too much.

Please excuse my grammatical errors, and the past/present/future tense shit that i always get mixed up in.  
And please leave lovely reviews!

'Kay, I love you, byebye!


	4. Chapter 4: The Search for Ice Cubes

_**A Dream within Reality**_

**A/N: **Oh my I am SO tired! Remind me to stop writing at 3 in the morning... it hurts my eyes. But enough of my complaints! I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, i tend to not like my work a lot when others do... so dont listen to me. HOWEVER The title for this chappie makes me gigglesnort...

**Chapter 4: The Search for Ice Cubes**

With much difficulty, Basch lead his patient to what he had remembered was her room. Before entering he glanced at the girl leaning on the door frame. It was evident she was trying to seem normal, with her reassuring smiles while denying anything was wrong. To her, she was perfectly healthy. To him, she was a walking disaster. It was his responsibility, and his alone, to get Penelo safely in bed and away from ruckus that was being caused by the others outside.

The orphan stared at him, her brown eyes glistened with a hint of concern as the man paused. Was this hesitation? Why must he stop now? She was but seconds from hitting her soft feathered pillow, seconds from drifting once again into the depths of her dreams. Anything to get her to forget the loud drumming on her skull.

His eyes met hers, and for once he didn't know what to do with this responsibility. Should he open the door, throw her in and slam it behind her? Perhaps he should guide her in, tuck the sheets around her tight and say goodnight? Might as well read her a bedtime story if he were to do that. No, she was older than that, more mature, responsible enough to do all that on her own, if she desires. However, she was hurt. What if she were to fall, only injuring herself more? The situation was definitely not treating Basch well.

As the knight decided between life and death, Penelo watched him curiously. Just at that moment, studying his strong features, she had the incredible urge to reach out and wrap her arms around him. Only to get his attention, of course. There would be no other reason to do so.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

After a few minutes of awkwardly standing at the girl's door, Basch finally decided to just open the door and 'go with the flow'. But, he just hated not having a plan in mind. Perhaps he would check her injuries, and then ask her if she needed anything. Amidst the man's never ending thoughts, his companion simply reached over and turned the handle.

There was no click, and both blondes stood there silently.

"I forgot..."

"Do you not have the key?"

"Um..." Penelo quickly padded herself, searching for the object. She was sure she had it somewhere... in a pocket, or folded in fabric. Maybe on a chain? Then, dropping her hands, she continuously hit her already aching head on the wall. Strong hands quickly pulled her shoulders back, her eyes not leaving the ground beneath her.

All she wanted was to go to bed.

The man turned her to face him, his eyes not leaving hers. She, however, tried her best not to meet his gaze, as she knew very well he would start to announce how unbelievably foolish she is. The only thing between her and total bliss was a small piece of metal, and she just happened to misplace it.

"Penelo," The blonde knight continued to try and reach the dazed girl. "I suggest not doing that, you will just further injure yourself." She looked up at him, shock evident upon her discolored face. He did not yell, merely warned her about the consequences. For once she was happy she was wrong. But, this did not make the pain dissipate. It only seemed to multiply. If only his words had some healing effects, maybe then she could concentrate on acquiring her key.

"Penelo?" Basch's voice just barely sliced through the intense pain building up in her skull. She could feel herself start to lean on the man, all sense of feeling escaping her body.

"M-My head..." Although ashamed to admit it, she had the slightest feeling that this man could help her. Anything to subside this pain, anything. It just happened he was the closest thing. Perhaps, he could cease it. Perhaps, he could make it all go away. She had to believe in something, didn't she?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Meanwhile..._

"Dont touch--"

"I can do what I wish!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_And..._

"Either my eyesight is failing on me, or there is clearly too much smoke in this engine room."

"...useless."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the wailing of this machine."

"..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The girl awoke with a jump, as a loud clatter sounded beside her. After rubbing her eyes and prying them apart, she glanced over at the cause of such a vile and unusual sound. There, crawling around on his knees, was Basch. He was trying his best to collect fragments of ice, which were scattered across the room. Without even thinking, Penelo rolled of the bed she was placed in, and sat on the cool floor. She sat there in a dazed state as the man began collecting the ice cubes in a bowl.

"If you are going to sit there, would you mind lending a hand?" His voice woke her like a bucket of freezing water, and she quickly returned to her original self. She noticed that he indeed was talking to her, and no one else was present in the room. So, blushing, she searched for the shards and began tossing them in the container. Most of them missed their destination and ended up hitting the blonde knight instead. He raised his hand to calm her and she stopped with a forced laugh. The man finished, stood up, and placed the bowl on a table.

"I apologize." He reached out a hand to the girl, and she took it without hesitation, lifting her to her feet.

"For what?"

"Waking you."

"Oh, no... it's alright." She once again felt her cheeks burn as she spotted the firm grip he had on her hand. Basch, of course, took no notice, and helped the girl sit down. Then, turned his attention to the table beside them, placing the ice cubes in a bag of some sort.

"How are you feeling?" He put the bag on Penelo's head, telling her to hold it there. It felt wonderfully cold on her skull, and helped greatly with the continuous pounding and pulsing. She nodded in reply, and fell back onto the soft bed. In seconds she was fast asleep, and Basch was feeling pretty damn proud. This was the first time he has taken care of a girl, and so far nothing tremendously dreadful has happened. _So far_.

However, this room wasn't the girl's, it was H.R.H's. Surely Lady Ashe would forgive the man. Due to certain circumstances, this was the closest—and best—place to put Penelo. And it's not like he was going through her stuff or anything... then he noticed a certain book popping out from under the bed. It was a dark blue, with nothing on the cover, and oddly small for a book that would catch the princess' interests.

So, snatching the object and sitting down on a chair across from his patient, he opened it to the first page.

_This Diary belongs to:_

_ Penelo _

_Don't even think about it Vaan!_

Basch immediately closed it. Then looking over at the blonde's sleeping form, stared at the book in his hands. This was what she was looking for. It must have something important in it, or else she wouldn't have hounded Vaan for so long. Hesitation once again? What harm ever came from reading a book?

Besides, he'd only read a few pages.

**A/N:** Okay so if you didn't really get my "Meanwhile..." and "And..." : the "meanwhile" was with Vaan continuing to stop Ashe from pressing buttons, and the "and" was with Balthier and Fran in the 'engine room'. I gotta let you know what those guys are doing!  
Oh yes, remember when I said its 3 in the morning? Well thats my excuse for mistakes and bad grammar! so there! hah hah hah!

'Kay I love you bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5: The Words of a Child

**_A Dream within Reality_**

**A/N: **Heh heh I'm not even going to give you silly excuses. I am lazy. But besides that I have noticed that the story actually works into its title. I wasn't even going for that! I just thought it was niftly. You shall get what I mean after reading this chappie... enjoy!

**Chapter 5: The Words of a Child**

"Hey, what are we gunna do now?" Vaan curiously watched HRH gaze out the window, her face expressing nothing but impassiveness and her stance echoing it. She glanced down at the ground in thought, then raising her head she leaned back.

"I do not know." The blonde boy may have been blind to some things, but he knew the princess was suffering. Her eyes were clouded with sadness, a sadness which he was unable to identify. He could feel it as he gazed into them.

"Let's find Balthier and find out then."

"No need." The said brunette entered the room casually. He brushed himself off and while fixing his cuffs, he gestured towards the door. "I suggest changing into your walking shoes, we've got a little walk ahead of us."

"What do you mean? Why aren't we taking the Strahl?"

"If you haven't noticed, Vaan, this ship just fell from the bloody sky."

"So? Why can't you just... fix it?"

"Because!" Balthier scratched his head and let out an exhausted sigh. "Because we do not have the necessary parts to do so. Now, if you will please get ready before I lose my mind."

"Okay! Okay!" The blonde gave Ashe a questionable look before dashing down the hallway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dear diary,_

_Since I have been traveling with Vaan and the others, I have been feeling some very... strong feelings towards someone. I'm not that young, I do know what love is. I don't think this is something that extreme but its definitely there. It started a while ago actually, when I first saw him I developed that common girly-crush that all girls my age go through. (Like I said, I'm really not that naïve.) The thing is its one of those 'never going to happen' crushes. I hate those. _

_There's nothing wrong with dreaming... right? _

Basch smiled at the book. He forgot that she was just a young woman, a clever one at that. He folded his legs and flipped the page. There scribbled on a single page was:

_God I hate men! Are they really that oblivious? _

After a few blank pages, it seemed the girl continued her banter:

_So I was sitting with Vaan and we started talking about who we liked the most. He of course said that he admired Balthier (only 'cause he has an airship of course) and said boringly that he had no crush. I'm starting to think that he will never get married! But besides that... he asked me. I didn't tell him, no way, but he continued to beg and beg and just annoy me to the point of breaking his spine in two. I really wanted to. So he decided to make a game out of it. A game! Let's just run around the ship asking people about little Penelo!_

The knight vaguely remembered that time when the boy approached him and asked a few questions. Some along the lines of:

"You know Penelo, right?"

"Yes. I believe I do."

"Do you know she has a crush?"

"Eventually, everyone does. Your point?"

"But do you know that its someone here?"

"Well I believe it might have something to do with Balthier's flirtations--"

"A-hah!"

Vaan then presumed to bother the captain, his partner, and then let his supper distract him. Where the girl was at this time, Basch did not know. Collecting himself after being startled by the same girl turning in her sleep, he flipped the page yet again.

_Because of Vaan, I think that he knows. I'm pretty sure he's freaked out by a girl half his age being attracted to him, I am just a child. But what if... _

The next part was scratched out.

_I think I should talk to him. Maybe I should tell him now, I think it would help. Its kinda driving me crazy, you know? I can't help but stare, and I try so hard to get his attention. Just 'cause he doesn't talk to me lots doesn't mean he might not return my feelings. I mean, he is a man of few words! However the princess... I think they have something... I know they do. Its so obvious. _

Basch tilted his head. He did not know of this person who was attached to HRH. Could she be speaking of Balthier? Those two must be closer than he thought.

_Maybe I should just scream I LIKE BASCH really loud? Maybe I--- _

He abruptly dropped the book.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was no jump in the captain's steps as he sauntered down the halls. He was looking for someone, anyone, to vent to. He found himself glancing from every door he passed. But the rooms were empty and his patience running thin. Upon approaching a certain opening, he heard faint voices; one was evidently unamused, annoyed at most. The other, not so much.

"I did not hear you ask me--"

"I apologize--"

"And taking my bed!"

"She is very ill, Princess."

Balthier knocked twice before entering. Then, shutting the door behind him, stood with certain arrogance that made his company silent. There the blonde knight was standing, and before him Ashe. Her eyes were on the ground, looking rather ashamed. Basch hesitantly nodded at the newcomer. Balthier sighed.

"I don't mean to intrude, but if I am not mistaken..." He gestured towards the bed. "There is a sickly girl sleeping. May you continue elsewhere?" The two knew very well that this was not a request and left without a word. When safely outside, the captain spoke, his anger was apparent and he took no shame in showing it.

"I have many things on my hands at the moment and watching over you is not on that list. Children you are! Arguing over such a subject." He fell silent. "We leave on foot back to Rabanastre. Fran needs parts, tools, and the like. Can I leave preparations to you?" He did not wait for a reply, leaving the knight and princess alone in the walkway.

"Children we are!" Ashe mocked as she fumbled with the door handle behind her. She opened it and they both stepped in once again.

"I did not mean to quarrel with you..."

"It was not your fault, Basch. This journey has been hard on my nerves." When sitting softly on the edge of her bed, she noticed it empty. "The girl is gone." The blonde glanced over her shoulder, then immediately seeking where he placed Penelo's book. He found nothing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was not long before he found her struggling with the locked door. She was holding her belonging as tight as she could to her own body, while searching herself for the key once again. Approaching the girl, Basch took hold of her hand and placed the small object in her palm.

"Please try to not misplace it again." She glanced up in surprise only to divert her eyes to the glow in her hand.

"Where did you find it?"

"Among Lady Ashes' belongings."

"Same with...?" She tapped her index finger on the book in her arms. He nodded.

"It would seem so." As they both fell silent, Penelo reached for the handle and unlocked the door. Basch turned to leave. But before so, the man stopped. He kept his eyes ahead.

"I do not think you a child, Penelo." Hearing that, the girl hastily entered her room. The sound of the door closing brought a slight smile to his lips.

**A/N: **Hehhe ohhh look at that :D It takes a lot to make Basch sort-of-smile, oh I know. R-E-V-I-E-W kudasai!


	6. Chapter 6: Darling's foot in a Hole

**_A Dream Within Reality_**

**A/N**: _Alrighty back on track now! I am trying very hard not to group the characters into such stereotypes... such as Balthier being the flirtatious, easily angered, captain; Ashe being the bitch; Basch being the very quiet, very slow thinking big guy; Fran being the know-it-all, wise proper bunny; Penelo being the naive, hormonal teenager; and of course, Vaan being the annoying, enthusiastic girl. Hahaha oh my, I swear I'm not making them out to be that way... XD_

**Chapter 6: Darling's foot in a Hole**

She knew that eventually he would find out, how he would hear the words clumsily escaping her lips. Something along the lines of: 'I like you! I've liked you for the longest time...' was quite fine. The fates had always been particularly cruel to her, and they made sure that she would suffer for her immaturities.

Penelo cursed as she paced around her room.

How dare she write such things! Anything written was bound to be read, and yet she scribbled down any foul thing she thought! Now... now he knew, and she was positive he was laughing at her. The girl threw up her arms and fell down in defeat. If only she could sink down into her covers and disappear from this wretched existence.

There was a knock on the door, and before the blonde could react, Balthier stepped in.

"Hello, doll--"

"Don't call me that."

The brunette avoided the daggers sent his way. "What would you like me to call you then? Sweetheart? Darling?"

"How about P-E-N-E-L-O."

"Alright. Darling it is."

She groaned and shoved her face under the pillow. The bed sunk a little as her visitor sat down. There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "Are you not well?" Peaking out from under her cover, she gave him a look that screamed: 'Do I look okay?!'.

"Is it your head, Darling?" He ignored her protest as he reached for her injury, distracting her and giving him time to take the pillow away. "You know, there are other splendid things about me besides my handsome looks, and devilish charms." The girl snorted. He gave her a questionable look. "I was going to offer my ears and comforting words, but if you wish I may leave..."

But he made no movements and continued to wait for Penelo's reaction.

"You know when you like someone..." She sat up in quite a daze. "But you just can't tell them?"

"Of course." Surprised he was, hearing her accepting his help.

"No, you don't _want_ to tell them..."

"Is that what your feeling at the moment?" All of a sudden, the girl's eyes flashed over his and the room's atmosphere changed greatly. She began to feel very awkward, and looked down shyly. "Penelo, you can tell me."

Hearing her real name spoken softly was something new, and she wasn't sure how to respond. He saw her shifting uncomfortably, so he went to say something witty but she stopped him.

"I think he knows!" She blurted out, then whispered to herself. "I know he knows..." Again, she remembered who she was talking to, and knew that he was no psychiatrist. The blonde jumped up and began to busy herself. She did not notice the shocked expression on the captain's face.

"And who would this lucky guy be?"

"N-no one."

"No one, ehh? And here I was walking around flaunting the name Balthier." She ceased all movement. "I guess I should get that changed..." Before she could even correct the man, his form swiftly came up behind her. Alarmed at the feeling of his breath, she jumped.

"No, no, no, no... That's, that's not it!" Waving her arms about and backing up towards the door, the girl blushed. "You got it all wrong, Balthier! Bal...thier..." She saw his infamous grin and dashed out of the room.

He couldn't help but laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aw man! Its so hot..." The group had finally excited the Strahl and made it out into the sun. After a few seconds and the young boy was already complaining. The captain sighed impatiently at this.

"Be quiet, Vaan." Penelo had already started walking towards their destination, which happened to be only but a few hours away. The boy trotted after her.

"Are you still mad at me? I told you I didn't take your book..."

"Its not that." Before saying anything, he was interrupted. "And I'm fine!"

Finally taking a step into the sand, the others slowly followed. The blonde knight pulled up beside Balthier. "Do you think it is safe for her to be traveling?"

"Oh, I believe so." Basch studied the look Balthier gave the young girl's back with curiosity. He was sure that he was missing something. Hopefully it wasn't what he thought because... well because he...

"Penelo!" Vaan grabbed the girl as she was cursing loudly at her foot which was, apparently, buried in the sand.

"Stupid rodents and their stupid holes!" The three adults approached the struggling girl with smiles. She took one look at the brunette, immediately pulled her foot free, and stomped away. All eyes were on him as he blinked. No one said a thing as they began through the Estersands. Soon enough, Vaan started complaining yet again, but Ashe remained silent. The rest kept up small conversations only to be interrupted by Penelo getting her foot stuck in numerous holes.

"We are close."

"Yes I think we can see that, Fran." Balthier was tired, and especially tired of wiping his beaded forehead with an already damp handkerchief. His Viera partner took no offense to his remark, as she was used to his mood swings. "But when we arrive, you shall find me in the bar."

The rest seconded that.

**A/N**: _Oh the bar? Isn't that the place where they serve... alcohol? o.o Oh dear..._


	7. Chapter 7: A DayNight at the Sandsea

**_A Dream Within Reality_**

**A/N**: Well I would have to say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Some of you may know, that I completely adore writing characters drinking, and getting drunk. Because, well, come on, they are so fun. :D There is a huge development between the Penelo and Basch pairing, and some of you may be blown away from it. Don't woorrrrry it will all fall in place. My inspirations somehow managed to be Nine Inch Nails and Imogen Heap. o.O Not sure why.. perhaps at the fact that I saw NiN live the other day! :D

**Chapter 07: A Day (and Night) at the Sandsea**

"Ah, now this was worth coming back for!" Bathlier raised his glass cheerfully to the bartender ahead of him, his face blushed from the numerous drinks that now warm his stomach. The man across the bar smiled awkwardly as the captain stumbled up the stairs towards his group. Their complaints escalated as he approached.

"There he is."

"What took you so long?"

"The drunken idiot probably got lost and found himself in the woman's lavatory."

"Hey now," Balthier set down the mugs on the table and put his hands up defensively. "A simple thank you is enough."

"And just what were you doing with that big breasted blonde?" Ashe folded her arms.

"Hoh?" He tapped his finger on his chin, as if he was in deep thought. "The poor girl just wanted an autograph."

"I highly doubt that."

His loud laugh echoed throughout the building. The young blonde watched him drain his drink with curiosity, her water seemed quite boring compared to the effects of their beer and whiskey. It took a while, but Bathlier noticed her gaze and he patted her head softly.

"Now, now, Penelo. As much as I adore that cute little face, I cannot serve alcohol to a minor."

She blushed. "I never said I wanted it!"

He leaned in, the smell of beer almost overpowering. "Oh, but you were thinking it." A wink and a nudge.

"Did not!"

"Well how about this," He rested his head on his palm. "You can have your body's fill of wine… in the comfort of my cabin." Penelo's eyes grew wide as his grin was cut short. Fran abruptly stood up, bumping the table in the process. The captain slowly drew his eyes towards the viera.

"Could you take this brat with you?" A rough kick from under the table. "And by brat I mean Vaan."

The boy's complaints were ignored as he followed Fran outside. Ashe stood up as well. "I shall leave as well. If that is alright by you." She glared at the man across from her.

"Your highness," Balthier smiled at the princess. "Do as you wish." She began to leave and Basch went to follow. She turned,

"Please, return and enjoy yourself. I will be fine." The blonde bowed and obeyed without a fuss. The sky pirate immediately began to pout.

"Everyone is leaving me… you won't leave me, will you darling?" He moved closer and closer to the baffled girl. On instinct she retracted to the knight beside her.

"Umm.."

"If you don't want the lady to leave, you best refill her drink." Agreeing with Basch, Balthier jumped out of his seat and dashed down the stairs crashing into a waitress. Penelo tried to conceal her laugh as she silently thanked her companion. He watched her with a smile.

"I'm happy…"

"Huh?"

"That you are smiling." Her eyes widened. "You seemed down before, am I right?"

"N-no, not at all."

His pleasant stare was her only response. Looking away shyly, the girl wondered if this was Basch's way of reacting to alcohol, or perhaps this was just another side that she has never seen. Either way, she felt herself slowly melting.

"Penelo," He continued after a swig of his drink. "About the other day--"

"Its fine!" She stood up unexpectedly, and the shock was evident upon the knight's face. Blushing, she returned to her seat. His expression softened. Fidgeting nervously, she cleared her throat.

"Umm… how much," The girl went silent, and he patiently waited until she was ready to continue. "How much did you read?"

"Enough to make me realize how out of place I was to touch such a thing." He turned to face her fully. "Please forgive me for embarrassing you so."

She nodded as her eyes remained set on the ground.

"And please let me repay you--"

"No that won't be necessary!"

"But--"

"I wanted… you to know…"

"For the fair maiden: a tall, fresh, alcohol free glass of--Huh?" Balthier's entry resulted in nervous coughs and flushed faces. He blinked. "Did I miss something?" Penelo shook her head while Basch decided to drain the remainder of his beer.

"Is it me?" The brunette gasped. "Did some mystery beverage find its place on my trousers again?" The girl snorted, releasing a fit of laughter. Both males exchanged friendly smiles. When Penelo calmed herself, she accepted the drink shyly. Taking a sip, she cringed. _This tastes funny… _

The captain now took this as a time to rant and rave about his braveries, discoveries, and willingness to help all those in need (including some very fair princesses and loyals).

"Now, Basch von Ronsenburg," Balthier tapped on the table. "How 'bout you tell us tales from the knighthood."

"I'm afraid I know none of which would interest you."

"Oh come, come, now! Tell us of the battle that you fought beside Lord Rasler himself!"

Basch stood up. "I will now take my leave." And he headed downstairs.

"Ah, hit the hail on the head." Balthier scratched his head while he and the girl watched the knight leave.

"Why did you say that?" She said worriedly. "You didn't do it on purpose…"

"I am far too kind to hurt someone intentionally." He pointed to her half full mug. "Now make sure you finish your drink before you go, I did use my hard earned gil to pay for it."

"Eh?"

"You do want to go after him, do you not?" He smiled.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Penelo stumbled out the door to the Sandsea. Squinting, she glanced around hurriedly looking for any sign of the blonde knight.

"Oh where did you go…" The night had fallen, and there were very few people walking about, so she started running. She passed by the magic shop and turned down the long passage towards the bazaar. There she saw the back of a familiar form and called out to it.

"Basch!" He turned just a second before she collapsed and caught her. He let her catch her breath.

"Penelo! What is wrong?"

"I was just," She wheezed. "About to ask you that." She felt the man's chest shake, so she pulled away quickly and glared at him. He was laughing!

"What's so funny!?"

"I thought Balthier had gone and shot his foot off, or something equally frightening." He ruffled her hair. "You ran all this way to ask what is wrong?"

"Well I can leave if you want!" The girl pouted and turned to leave. A hand grabbed her wrist.

"It would be a pleasure to have your company."

"Hah!" He jumped at her sudden laughter. "I knew it." Basch raised his eyebrow as the girl smiled and skipped ahead. She turned around and they continued to walk side by side.

"So?" She asked. He sighed.

"The last battle for Dalmasca that I fought was with the new prince… Lord Rasler."

"Oh Princess Ashe's late husband!"

"Indeed, but as you well know, he did not survive."

"It's a shame."

There was silence.

"I am burdened with the feeling that it was my fault…"

"Did you try?" Her eyes glanced up at him. "Did you try to save him?"

"Yes, but--"

"Then it wasn't your fault." A smile. "And I will stand by it, whether you like it or not." The knight tried not to laugh at the simplicity, and silently thanked her for it. And even as the air grew colder, Penelo did not mind. She felt wonderful and her companion could tell.

"How much did you drink of that water Balthier gave you?"

"Oh, all of it." She said. "It sure did taste funny." The knight shook his head. _Damn you, Balthier. _He watched her carelessly wave at a group of friendly prostitutes, them smiling and signalling for himself to come over. _She's just an innocent girl._

Penelo tightly grabbed on to his arm as they passed by a suspicious figure. She didn't let go, even when he long passed.

_Just an innocent girl. _

"Ne, Basch…" She glanced up at him, smiling.

_Just an innocent girl._

He stopped in the middle of the road. The girl blinked and nudged him. "What's wrong?"

"Forgive me…"

"For wha--" Her words were cut short as his lips pressed against hers. Quickly he pulled away and kept on walking. Penelo slowly began moving her feet behind his, holding her trembling fingers to her lips.

_Perhaps not just…_

**A/N: **Let's all go GASP :O What shall happen next? Balthier brings home an unexpected guest!


	8. Chapter 8: Lady of the Night

**_A Dream Within Reality_**

**A/N: **_I aplogize greatly for the lack of updating from myself. It's been a while. But I still hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. :)_

**Chapter 8: Lady of the Night**

It was morning. The sharp light spilling from the porthole found itself right smack on the girl's forehead. She continued to squint at the ceiling.

How long has she been up? She couldn't remember if she had even fallen asleep, it wouldn't have surprised her if she had taken to staring at the pipes above her all night. Physically, she ached. Mentally, she felt dead. There was no time for rejoice as she had spent most of the night in utter shock, and complete denial. There was no need to ask if it was a dream, because obviously, it was. Right?

The blonde child rolled over and sprang out of bed in a single motion. Nope, she stretched, no time to dwell on silly things.

Then there was a loud crash from outside. Ever so quickly, Penelo threw on her clothes and peeked out her door curiously.

"Oh _please _be quiet..." The male voice hushed. Penelo had to lean out a tiny bit more before she witnessed his form, rugged, barely dressed... "Come, come." He urged his companion, which the girl had yet to spot, she was too busy blushing at the half buttoned-up blouse that fell across a rather toned chest... Another crash followed by a chipper giggle made Penelo back into her room with a jump.

"Why do we have to be so quiet?" The female voice complained. She was hushed again.

"Because there are others on this ship. You don't honestly think I-" The voices stopped as Penelo pushed her door open once again to take a peek. Like a mouse caught in a trap, she turned slowly to witness two pairs of eyes set on her.

"Oh dear." The woman was definitely a sight. Deep red curls flew about haphazardly, while her pale skin seemed even more washed out with the faded red lipstick and makeup plastered on her face. And she sure did have big... eyes. "Sorry for waking you." Her boney hand waved about in a sort of apology. Penelo frowned a little but nodded in response.

"It's alright..." She then noticed the man standing beside the 'red beauty'. The sky captain looked to say the least, tired. But it was because of that, that he had a sort of scruffy, handsome appearance to him. And the way he strutted around in barely any clothing, the way he smiled that devilish grin... _wait. _Penelo let her eyes grow wide in shock as she put the puzzle pieces together. She stared at the woman, then back at Balthier, then her gears kicked in. "Are you... did _you_...?"

"Now, now, Penelo. What on Earth are you rambling on about?" The brunette shook his head with a smile as he placed a hand on his hip. The woman beside him laughed a little. And then the girl finally recognized her. It was the night before, when she was taking her walk from the Sandsea with Basch, the women standing there across the street, beckoning all who passed. The redhead, she was a 'lady of the night'.

"You're _sick_!" And she slammed her door, leaving the two surprised adults in the hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seeing how the group had already done the majority of their shopping the day before, most of them decided to stay on the ship while Fran and Balthier went about looking for supplies. All sat in impatient silence as the chance of the ship not getting fixed loomed over their heads.

"Why couldn't I go with them?" Vaan sighed into the table, his head resting on the top in defeat.

"Because you would just weigh them down." Penelo said matter-of-factly from beside him.

"Would not!"

"Vaan..." She urged him to be quiet. The princess had placed herself on the other side of the room, her eyes cast out the small porthole. A few feet away from her was Basch. He was tinkering away at what looked like a belt of some sorts. Penelo felt her heart jump up and clog her throat. She swallowed, hard. Did he remember the night before? Did he continue to replay the moments over and over again until it was burned into his mind? She reached up and touched her lip. As if reading her mind, Basch looked up and for a split second, held her stare.

"I'm bored. I'm going outside, do you want to come Penelo?" The sound of Vaan's chair scraping against the floor made Penelo stand up with a blush.

"Yeah, sure." And she dashed out of the room as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Woah, where's the fire?" The orphans halted as they ran into their captain and his bunny-eared partner. Both of them had their arms full of bags and gadgets. Vaan's eyes lit up in wander.

"Cool!" Before his greedy little hands could find themselves treasure, Balthier pulled away with a 'tsk'. He handed his things to Fran, and she continued down the hall and disappeared around the corner. "Can I help?"

"I highly doubt you can _help_." Balthier noticed the puppy eyes forming. "However, you can go and stand in a corner. _Don't touch anything!_" He called after the boy who skipped down the hall after the viera.

"He won't do anything." Penelo said watching him leave.

"Ah, but the boy _is _a recipe for disaster."

"He means well."

"It seems he is rubbing off on you." Finally the blonde looked up at him. He was being smug. "I know your little s-e-c-r-e-t." He winked. As he moved to lean himself on the wall, Penelo felt her face burn up in seconds.

"What... secret?" Was it the diary? Did he know? His actions from the other day proved he got wind, but he was definitely misinformed. It wasn't him she...

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Balthier." She was growing tired of his teasing, and so she stomped her feet in front of him and pouted. "_Please_." For a moment he seemed shocked, which was a rare thing to experience when it came to the infamous carefree pirate. He had to divert his eyes as he coughed and scratched his head to regain footing. "Did you read..." She came in closer to whisper. "My _book_?"

"Your book?" Immediately a malicious grin crept onto his face. "I would ever _dare _touch a gentlelady's possessions! But what is this book you're speaking of?"

"It's nothing." Penelo fidgeted under his gaze. Balthier hummed in interest.

"What is this piece of information worth to you, my sweet?"

"Don't even!" She snapped at his obvious flirtations. He smiled.

"I saw you last night."

"Well of course you did. We _were _in the same place."

"No, no." He continued to glance down at her, entertained nonetheless. "I saw you and the knight."

"The kn-knight..." Penelo had to bite her tongue as her blood pressure began to rise. Remembering the night, the cool air picking at her skin, the soft lips that brushed against her own... She had to turn away to block her intense blush from the man. With a small chuckle, he approached to whisper in her ear.

"Don't be ashamed. A beautiful girl like you could get _any _man to bow before her." Before she could react, let alone respond, he was already down the hall and around the corner. Penelo was lost for words, and did not move for many moments.

For the first time, she felt like a woman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **_I hope for now this will satisfy your cravings until the next chapter is finished! It is now my goal to finally continue and hopefully end this fanfic, so that I may move on to other projects. So please, hold on tight!_


End file.
